monsterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Howleen Wolf
|birthday=December 21st |age=14 |pet=Cushion |bffs=Abbey Bominable and Clawdeen Wolf (sometimes) |log= }} Howleen Wolf is a 2011-introduced and all-around character. She is a werewolf, who currently attends Monster High and who comes from a family with many children—among which Clawdia, Clawd, and Clawdeen. Portrayers She is voiced by America Young in the English version of the cartoon and by Lara Jill Miller in some webisodes. Character Personality Howleen just wants to be her own individual, and often tries too hard to stand out. She doesn't care what other monsters think and does her very best to be independent, often making her appear harsh and sometimes even bratty. She is part of a big family, and is dismotivated as her siblings all have already found their strengths and made plans for their careers, yet she is pretty undecisive. Because of this, she can get jealous and careless when she thinks she's on the track of figuring herself out. She is constantly changing her style and hair colour, in hopes to figure who she really is, and is prone to join rebellious movements really easily, as she is young and naive, easily influenced by others. Additionally, she tends to follow the crowds, if those who she looks up to do something, its is very probable she'll do it too, in order to impress them. It also doesn't help her cause that most people just look at her as someone's sister, since so many of her siblings attend her school and are way more popular than her, only motivating her to try harder, which only creates akward and cringing moments with others. Despite this determination to be relevant, which is good at times since it brings out the bravery and mischief in her, she is kind and accepting of others, and is definetly social and out-going. She can get a little sassy at times, speaking before thinking, but she enjoys what life has to give her and has a good heart no matter what. Appearance Howleen has tan fur that's much lighter than any of her siblings. Her hair was originally dyedHowleen Wolf's 'Campus Stroll' diary, On the 30th of July bright orange (with yellow streaks), curly, and styled into a "frohawk". Her new hair is long, straight, hot pink with bangs. She has a noticeable child-like appearance, being slightly shorter than most the cast. Her eyes are bright yellow and she has two dog-like ears, the right one constantly left folded over. She likes to dress in a "were-punk"style, or a mismatch of items, that together wouldn't look good, yet she adores it. Abilities Howleen has the abilities of a werewolf: * Enhanced Olfaction:' '''She has a strong sense of smell just like a regular wolf, as well as other canine beings. Because of this she can easily detect scents from far away and recognize them. * '''Enhanced' Hearing:'' Howleen and all other werewolves can have a superb sense of hearing. * '''Lunar Empowerment': Unlike other werebeasts, Howleen along with other werewolves, can get her full monster powers from the full moon. This is never shown but is most likely true, being a werewolf. ** Enhanced Strength:' '''Howleen, never shown, but is, naturally shown to be very strong naturally, but her strength seems to be exceptionally enhanced by the full moon, especially due to being a werewolf. ** '''Enhanced' Speed: Howleen might or might not have the ability to run super fast. * Rapid Hair Growth: Like all werewolves, Howleen has rapid hair growth. * Athleticism: Howleen, like all werewolves, is good with sports due to her great athletic skills. She is, due to this, agile and strong and can perform several stunts. This skill is especially helpful when in soccer. Unique Abilities * Hair Non-Controlling Management: Unlike most other werebeasts, Howleen, however, has hair that as she says in her bio "sometimes does what she wants", and "sometimes does what it wants." It sometimes "does things that make them both look bad." Skillset * Binding Fashions Together: Like her sister, Clawdeen, Howleen has a great way of putting together different types of fashions and styles, such as putting together the 13 Wishes' '' outfit, which her friend, Twyla commented on in named TV special. This may or may not be under "'''Design" for "Abilities" under "Skillset" like her sister, Clawdeen. Relationships Family Howleen is typically the daughter of the Wolf Man from ''The Wolf Man'''' and Clawdeen's mother. In the [[Monster High (book series)|''Monster High book series]], Howleen's parents own a bed & breakfast. In the first chapter of the third Monster High book all of Howleen's siblings are named, five brothers and one sister. Clawd is the oldest sibling, followed by Clawdeen, who is Howleen's only sister. Then there's Howlminton, who either is followed by or preceeds a set of triplets. Howleen herself is the youngest of these three, the older two being Howldon and Howie. Finally, the youngest sibling is Clawnor. Their mother is named Harriet and their father is named Clark. In the cartoon series, aside from Clawd, Clawdeen, an unnamed younger brother and Clawdia, who's studying to become a writer at a college in Londoom, Howleen has at least six or seven other siblings, according to Draculaura in "Why Do Ghouls Fall in Love?" Friends As a fresh face at Monster High, Howleen has not much of an own crowd gathered around her. Most people she is friends with are primarily friends of Clawdeen or Clawd and though this does not negate the quality of her interaction with them, they do belong to a different circle. The only one of Howleen's friends who is primarily hers is Twyla, who therefore also is her best friend. Twyla is a shy individual who likes to make herself invisible in the shadows. One day, Howleen noticed her sitting alone since, as a werewolf, she could smell her. Howleen went to share a table with her and convinced her not to flee, resulting in a strong bond between the two. Twyla provides Howleen with confidence and advice, while Howleen makes sure that Twyla does not miss out on socializing. Of the friends Howleen shares with her older siblings, Draculaura, Romulus, Abbey Bominable, and Operetta stand out. Draculaura is a well-known face around the Wolf household and both a trusted acquaintance of Howleen as well as a fellow poet. Romulus is Clawd's best friend, but since the merging of Crescent Moon High and Monster High and the following conflict with the vampires of Belfry Prep, he has taken the role of mentor to Howleen; hanging out with her, helping her, and looking out for her. Abbey became a friend of Howleen's after she protected her from Manny Taur's bullying. And Howleen's friendship with Operetta started when she heard the latter make music in a store at the Maul and wanted to learn to play too. Operetta refused to give Howleen lessons on the spot, but did give her the advice to get started and the promise that if her interest in music remained, Operetta would educate her further. Her bio typically says her best friends are Clawdeen, which is sometimes and also Abbey. Pet Howleen's pet is a female hedgehog named Cushion. Romance Howleen has the same taste for boys as Twyla, but isn't dating or particularly interested in anyone at the moment. In "Why Do Ghouls Fall in Love?" she was hit by Toralei with one of C.A. Cupid's arrows and temporarily fell in love with Eyera. In Fierce Crush she has a crush on Romulus but heartbroken because he didn't even notice her (and is revealed to already have a girlfriend). Timeline * October 23, 2007: Mattel requests the trademark for Howleen Wolf. * Early July, 2010: Howleen Wolf makes her diary debut in Clawdeen's 'Basic' diary. * September 20, 2011: Howleen Wolf makes her ''Monster High'' book debut in Where There's a Wolf, There's a Way. * October 31, 2011: Howleen Wolf makes her 2D cartoon debut in "Fright On!". * November 12, 2011: Howleen Wolf's first doll is displayed on the ''Monster High'' Facebook account. * January 8, 2012: Howleen Wolf's doll is revealed to come in a 2-pack with Clawdeen Wolf when both dolls are displayed on the Monster High Facebook account. * January 10, 2012: Howleen Wolf's profile is published on the ''Monster High'' website. * January 10, 2012: Howleen Wolf's profile art is revealed. * February 8, 2012: The international version of the Howleen & Clawdeen 2-pack is momentarily sold in the UK. * February 12, 2012: Howleen Wolf makes her 3D cartoon debut in "Why Do Ghouls Fall in Love?". * Early March, 2012: The USA version of the Howleen & Clawdeen 2-pack is released as part of the 'Campus Stroll' series. Notes * Her profile art was drawn by Darko Đorđević. * Her Birthday is December 21. Gallery Profile art - Howleen Wolf.jpg Profile art - Campus Stroll Clawdeen and Howleen.jpg Tumblr mcpcquyG8T1qdqtcuo3 1280.png Profile art - Howleen Wolf hooded.jpg tumblr_mhnu3tAzJX1rosg0bo7_1280.png CGI model - Howleen.png Profile art - Creepateria Howleen.png Profile art - APOT Howleen.png Profile art - Geek Shriek Howleen.png Howleen.jpg tumblr_n7oxpuOxaE1tc5d60o4_1280.jpg Howleen Wolf - 13 Wishes_1.png Howleen Wolf - Geek Shriek..png Howleen Wolf.png Howleen Wolf - 13 Wishes_.png Howleen Wolf - A Pack of Trouble..png Tumblr nss3x06leU1ra69eso1 1280.jpg tumblr_nrbsbgdmYa1tc5wz1o1_500.jpg 11986499_1081836265161227_1305627464038070028_n.jpg 11062132_1027549200589934_2676306782509840885_n.jpg References Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Werewolves Category:Monster High book characters Category:Canines Category:Werebeasts